Zombocalypse
(Episode begins with a view of the City; the sky is red and buildings are abandoned and/or destroyed and scene goes to a puddle unharmed; Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, and Pops run through it and they are panting while running away from coming zombies) Mordecai: We gotta lose them! Skips: In there! (Points to an abandoned garage and run into it; the zombies run past it and the guys are seen against the wall catching their breath) Rigby: That was a close one. Benson: Where did those zombies come from? Mordecai and Rigby: Well... (A flashback begins of Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch in the living room and they are giggling and smiling as they watch Zombocalypse) Mordecai: I love this scene! (Shows the TV screen and the zombie hunter is chanting using a spell book and the master zombie busts through the wall and lunges for the hunter; the hunter dodges the master zombie and he finishes the chant and the power goes out) Rigby: Aw man! Now we'll NEVER see what happens next! (Groaning is heard from the distance) Mordecai: Dude, did you hear that? Rigby: Yeah. (Groaning gets louder) Rigby: Who's making the groaning sound? (They get up and look out the window; the zombies are seen coming from the cementary and are biting people in their path making them zombies too; Mordecai and Rigby scream) Mordecai: We gotta find the others and get out of here! (They run out of the back door and run into Skips who's also running(skipping) Skips: There you guys are! I thought you got bit too. Rigby: Wait, too? Skips: Look! (He points to a zombified Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas, and a bunch of other zombies who are also coming towards them) Skips: We gotta find Benson and Pops. (Benson and Pops scream and Skips, Rigby, and Mordecai look in their direction; Benson and Pops are in the golf cart and zombies are walking towards them) Benson: Come on engine, work! (Turns the key in the ignition and the cart turns on; he drives to Mordecai, Rigby ,and Skips) Benson: Get in now! (The guys get in and Benson speeds off and zombies follow them) Rigby: Did we lose them? (They look behind them and see no zombies; Rigby turns around and screams as the others also turn around and scream also since the zombies are seen in front of them; Benson makes a sharp right turn and they hit a tree) Pops: Is everyone alright? Everyone except Pops: Yeah. Pops: Oh thank goodness. (They see the zombies going towards them) Mordecai: RUN! (They run and the flashback ends) Skips: Wait the guy in that movie was chanting? Rigby: Yeah. Skips: Hm..... do you know what he chanted? Mordecai: No. Sorry dude. Pops: What do we do now? ???: Who are you? (They turn around and see a boy with brown hair, black torn shirt, black pants, a blue hoodie, white sneakers, and with 2 katanas (ninja swords) in his belt) Mordecai: I'm Mordecai. Rigby: Rigby. Benson: Benson. Skips: Skips. Pops: And Pops. ???: I'm Arturo. I'm glad to see more survivors. Benson: Survivors? Arturo: Only you and my friends are the only non-zombified people left in The City and we gotta find an antidote before it's too late. (Rigby sees the katanas and puts his hand towards one of them) Rigby: Oh cool. Arturo: Watch it! These can cut you right in two in a split second. (Rigby pulls his hand back and backs away) Arturo: Come. My leader's been expecting you. Mordecai: Who is your leader? Arturo: You'll see. (They come out of the garage and follow Arturo to a abandoned building and Arturo opens the door for them; working TV's and computers are seen in the building and there's 3 other guys in there; the first one has white hair, wears a black shirt with a brown jacket over it, black pants, black shoes, and has a mechcanical eye; the second one has black hair, wears a black shirt with an anime character on it, dark blue jeans, and black shoes; the third guy has brown hair, wears glasses, a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and black shoes) Arturo: We're here. ???: Arturo, you're back! We were worried you got bit since you didn't answer your walkie talkie. Arturo: Oh I lost that when I was battling a zombie that almost bit me. I killed it though. ???: Well that's just great. Look's like I'll be looking for a new one. (To the guys) I'm Seth. Nice to meet more survivors. Skips: Wow, look at all this. How did you get these to work if there's no electricity left in the City? Seth: I was mentored by Techmo so I know how to make electronic stuff work again. Plus this building still had a generator and I fixed it. Skips: Oh I know Techmo. Seth: Too bad he's a zombie now. (The second and third guys come up to them) ???: I'm Ramona. ???: And I'm Rack. I know a little strange for a name but I keep my real name secret so I use part of my last name. Pops: Nice to meet you all. Rigby: Are one of you guys the leader Arturo was talking about? ???: (Deep man voice) I am the leader. (In the shadows, the leader walks out into the light and it's a red girl gumball machine with brown hair in a ponytail-braid with bangs, a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots and she coughs with the deep voice) ???: (Deep man voice) Gah, who put the peanut oil in here? Get it out of here! You know I'm allergic to it. (Rigby is seen eating it from a jar, Ramona takes the jar, and throws it outside into a trashcan) Rigby: Aw my peanut oil. ???: Finally. (She coughs and sounds like a girl again) ???: MUCH better. I'm Kaitlyn. Rigby: Wait your leader is a GIRL? Seth, Arturo, Ramona, and Rack: Yeah. (Rigby laughs) Kaitlyn: Why do you think a girl leading is funny? Rigby: Well, you're a girl! (Kaitlyn turns red and tackles Rigby against wall and her hand is around her neck) Kaitlyn: You listen to me. If you make fun of me one more time, you'll be zombie bait! UNDERSTAND?! (Rigby, now choking for air, nods and Kaitlyn lets go and turns back to her normal color while Rigby takes deep breathes) Kaitlyn: Good. Rigby: Ok, I'm scared now. Kaitlyn: You should be. Anyway, sorry you had to see that. I have a temper. Mordecai: We can tell. So Arturo said you were expecting us? Kaitlyn: I was sleeping last night, the night before all of this happened, and I had a dream where I saw zombies everywhere and I saw a blue jay, a raccoon, a gumball machine, a yeti, and a lollipop man who were fighting off the zombies and before I could see more, I woke up and this happened. I knew you five were important somehow and when I meet these other guys, they also agreed to help me find you and now we found you. Benson: So what are we gonna do now? Kaitlyn: Seth. (She nods her head towards the computer with a big screen connected to it against the wall; Seth nods back and runs to the computer and puts up a file of a recipe for a potion) Rack: Last night I was looking around the internet and I found this recipe on how to reverse the zombification process and turn the person back to normal. Good thing I spend alot of my time on the internet. Ramona: And we just need one more ingredient and we need your help to find it. Skips: But how can we help? Kaitlyn: I'm putting all of us into groups of 2. Mordecai, you go with Ramona, Rigby, you go with Arturo, Benson, you'll go with me, Skips, you go with Seth, and Pops, you can come with Raclk. Rack: Rack. Kaitlyn: Whatever. Now let's move out. Mordecai: Wait, what is this ingredient? Seth: A rare flower only found in the City. So we gotta look all over the City. Rigby: What about weapons if we come across some zombies? Kaitlyn: Oh, how could I forget weapons. (Kaitlyn walks to a button on the wall, presses it, backs up, and the wall flips over and shows a rack full of weapons) Kaitlyn: I got my trusty gun. Seth: I got my grenades. Arturo: Already have my katanas. Ramona: Got my throwing knives. Rack: 'And my boomerang I've had since I was little. I wanna see if it really does work still. (''Throws it and it hits Rigby in the back of the head then comes back to Rack) '''Rack: Yep it works. Rigby: Thanks for the concussion. Kaitlyn: Now grab the weapon you guys want. (They walk up to the wall; Mordecai gets a bat with a nail imbedded near the top of it, Rigby gets a spear, Benson gets a bow and a quiver full of arrows, Skips gets a large sword, and Pops gets a slingshot with a huge bag of rocks to come with it) Kaitlyn: Alright, let's head out! (They walk out of the garage and they walk in different directions; Scene goes to Mordecai and Ramona who are walking on the street where the Coffee Shop is) Mordecai: I sure hope Margaret is ok. Ramona: Margaret? Mordecai: A robin who worked here and I have a huge crush on her. I just hope she didn't get bitten and got out safely and is somewhere where she can stay safe. Ramona: Did she wear a tan dress and was around 6 feet tall? Mordecai: Yeah, why? Ramona: Found here! (Points to a zombie Margaret who is wearing her working dress and sees Mordecai and Ramona; she runs to Mordecai and pounces on him) Mordecai: Margaret! It's me Mordecai! (Margaret growls at his face and gets closer to it) Mordecai: Remember me? Uh.....your eyes staring into my eyes. Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize, a'nd the prize in my eyes is 10 times. The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul, gonna remember it until I grow old. 'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right, so baby let's just party﻿ toni-ight, baby let's just party﻿ toni-ight''! Remember that? (Margaret's eyes turn into her normal eyes and she looks at him) Margaret: (Normal voice) Mordecai. Ramona: Get back zombie! (Margaret gets up, turns around and sees Ramona; her eyes go back to their zombified look and she growls) Mordecai: Don't hurt her! Ramona: She's a zombie! (Ramona throws a knife at Margaret which lands into her shoulder and she howls in pain; Mordecai grabs Ramona's arm and they run away; scene goes to Rigby and Arturo who are laughing) Rigby: Then he said "When the balls drop" and I cracked up so hard! Arturo: I wish I had a job and Benson was my boss! Rigby: You don't want him as a boss, he yells all the time and has a temper. Arturo: So does Kaitlyn. Wait, do you see that? (Points to a figure in the distance; it's small in stature and has a small tail) Rigby: Wait a minute... (The figure moves closer and it's revealed to be Eileen who's also zombified) Rigby: It's Eileen! Arturo: You know her? Rigby: Yeah. Arturo: Ready to kill her? Rigby: But, um.. Arturo: But what? She's a zombie now. (Arturo pulls out his 2 katanas and runs to Eileen) Rigby: I cant watch! Oh wait, I can. (Arturo runs to Eileen and Eileen tries to attack him but Arturo dodges quickly and cuts her tail off; Eileen growls and run away as the tail dissolves) Arturo: Zombies are gross. Rigby: Ew. That was AWESOME. Well not for Eileen, but the tail dissolving was cool! Arturo: Decay. Once you're a zombie, if a part of it gets cut off, then it decays fastly and turns into dust. But we better get out of here before something worse happens. Rigby: 'Alright. (''They leave; scene goes to Benson and Kaitlyn are walking on the street where Benson's apartment is) '''Benson: (Sighs) I miss home. Kaitlyn: 'Hm, this place looks safe. I wanna take a look inside. (''Kaitlyn starts to walk to the doors) '''Kaitlyn: Chrome Dome! You comin' or what? Benson: Coming! (Whispers to himself, sadly) ''Chrome dome? (''Benson catches up to Kaitlyn; he leads Kaitlyn to the floor where his apartment is) Benson: This is the last floor and where I used to live. Kaitlyn: Hm, nice hangout. What the... (Kaitlyn looks suspiciously at the door across from Benson's apartment; the door is covered in dry blood, specks of zombie flesh, and scratches made by fingernails) Kaitlyn: Um...... was the door always like that? Benson: Audrey! Kaitlyn: Audrey? (Benson starts to walk to the door) Kaitlyn: Benson, wait! (Benson turns the door knob but stops) Benson: What? What's wrong? (The door opens a little; Benson backs up and into Kaitlyn who reaches her gun; a zombified Audrey comes out of the apartment) Benson: (Shocked and scared; voice cracks) Audrey? (Zombie Audrey groans and sees them; she screeches as she tries to attack them; Kaitlyn dodges out of the way but Benson gets slammed into his door) Benson: Audrey, it's me Benson! Remember me?! Kaitlyn: You idiot! She doesn't remember her mortal life! Benson: Come on Audrey, you gotta remember me! (Zombie Audrey is dazed for a second) Audrey: (Normal voice) ''Benny? Is that you? '''Benson': Auddy! Kaitlyn: Yo zombie! Audrey: Huh? Kaitlyn: Eat silver justice! (Zombie Audrey goes back to her zombie self and growls) Benson: Audrey! (Kaitlyn shots a bullet into Audrey's leg; Audrey yells in pain and hops on one leg while holding the shot leg) Kaitlyn: Play date's over! Let's get out of here! Benson: But- (Kaitlyn pulls on Benson's arm; Benson and Kaitlyn run out of the doors and stop in front of the building) Benson: Why did you shoot her?! Don't you understand that I loved her? Kaitlyn: Look, you're not the only one who lost someone they loved too. Benson: What? Kaitlyn: My boyfriend, Artie, was a great guy. We used to walk on beaches, hold hands, sing, and play instruments together and we're a perfect match. But when this virus came and affected everyone, I tried to get to Artie but it was too late. When I showed up at his house, he was already a zombie. So I had no choice but to leave him behind and save myself. Benson: Oh Kaitlyn, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss. Kaitlyn: (Sniffs and wipes her eyes) Thanks. Sorry for your loss too. Benson: Thanks. Now let's get out of here before something else happens. Kaitlyn: Good plan. (They start walking away; Scene goes to Skips and Seth looking down every alley and every building cautiously) Skips: So you were a apprentice for Techmo? Seth: Sort of. I was born with a defective eye. (Points to his mechanic eye) I was also a orphan until I was 12, which is when Techmo met me while I was searching for food in garbage cans. He saw my eye and helped me with it, now my eye can see over 2 miles away which is handy in a situation like this. I asked him about his arm but he didn't say anything and I didn't dare bring it up again. Skips: I know why his arm is like that. Seth: You do? Skips: I was the one who helped him. You see, I'm immortal and during the big war in the 1770's, he was a soldier and his arm was hit by a cannon ball and was clean off. I bandaged him up then fitted him a wooden arm. It seemed to work. Seth: Wow. I'm actually with the savior of Techmo. Skips: I'm not much of a savior. Yes his arm was off but he was other wise in great health. Seth: Oh. Wait, so if you're immortal, are your relatives also immortal? Skips: No. My family doesn't know and my friends kinda know. Mordecai and Rigby know the most since they once saved me and got my immortality back. Seth: Whoa...... (Seth suddenly stops and reaches for a grenade) Skips: Why'd you stop? Seth: Sh, don't move. (Skips stops and looks at the direction at which Seth is looking; a figure comes out of the shadows and it's Quips;he looks unharmed) Skips: '''Quips? '''Quips: Hey Skips! I got a joke. Seth: Skips, don't you dare get near him. I have a bad feeling. Quips: Don't worry Skips. It's ok. Skips: What's the joke then? Quips: Do you know what the yeti did to his cousin? Skips: What? (Skips slowly reaches for his sword in its sheath; Quips eyes slowly turn into red and black and shows signs of decay) Quips: (Cracking voice) ATE HIM! (Quips runs to him but Skips stabs him in the eye; Quips walks backwards and puts his hand over his eye; he groans and runs away from them; Seth is about to throw a grenade but Skips stops him) Skips: Don't. I still want him to live. Seth: But you just stabbed him in the eye. Skips: I had no choice. When we find that flower, his eye should be just fine. Seth: True. (Seth puts his grenade back on his belt and Skips puts his sword back in its sheath) Seth: Let's get moving before more zombies come by here. (Skips and Seth walk away; Scene goes to Pops and Rack walking by the Park) Pops: (Sighs) Rack: What's wrong? Pops: I miss home. I just hope Papa is safe. Rack: Your Papa? Pops: Mr. Maellard. He's a millionare and I love him so. Rack: When was the last time you saw him? Pops: He was leaving to go to Lolliland, where my ancestors lived. He said he shall be back in 2 months. Rack: He's still in Lolliland, so he's okay. Pops: Oh thank goodness. Do you mind if I look for something of mine in my house? Rack: Um..... Alright but be quick. Just hope that a zombie hasn't made your home its home. (They walk to the house and go inside; the furniture and walls are torn up and scratch marks are all over the walls and floors) Pops: I hope it was unharmed. Rack: What is this "it"? (Rack and Pops go into his room; the room is destroyed but a shiny object is seen; Pops picks it up; its a silver heart locket with a picture of him, his dad, and his mom in front of their newly built house) Rack: So that's your family huh? Pops: Yes. My mother gave this to me before she left. I always keep it here for when im down. Rack: Well you got the locket now let's get out of here. (Creaking and a groan is heard; Rack gets out his boomerang) Rack: (Whispering) Knew we shouldn't be here. (A zombie Muscle Man and HFG walk in the room) Pops: Muscle Man! Hi Five Ghost! Rack: You know them?! Pops: They worked here. Rack: I got this. (Rack throws his boomerang, it misses the zombies; the zombies walk toward Rack and Pops but the boomerang comes back and hit them on the head, knocking them down; Pops and Rack run out of the room and run to the street) Rack: (Panting) I knew we shouldn't of done that. Pops: Sorry. But I didn't want to lose the only thing I have to remind me of my mother. Rack: (Sighs) Well thankfully my boomerang works. I used to think it would never come back, I was proved wrong when it hit me in the back of the head. Now it's my trusty weapon. Pops: Shall we get out of here? Rack: Yeah. (They walk away; scene goes to all of them meeting up at the building) Kaitlyn: Did you guys find that flower? Seth: No but we did find zombies. Kaitlyn: Not a shocker. If only it was known where the flower is. Ramona: Maybe we aren't trying hard enough. Kaitlyn: We would try harder if our lives weren't on the line. Ramona: Would you prefer work hard, find that flower, and save everyone you loved or didn't try hard enough and get eaten by those things once called humans? Kaitlyn: You shut your mouth! Ramona: Make me. (Kaitlyn and Ramona fight; Arturo breaks them apart) Arturo: Guys! Let's not get crazy now. The lack of contact with others has made you guys insane and tempered. How about we ALL go together as one big group so we can find the flower sooner and have a less chance of being attacked? Kaitlyn: Alright. Ramona: Hey....sorry for starting that little fight. Kaitlyn: It's okay. We're gonna stick together, no matter what. Seth, Rack, did you two find anything about WHERE this flower is within the City? Seth: Let me look. I saved the file with the information on it. (They go into the building and turn on the electricity; Seth opens a file and shows a picture of the flower with information next to it; the flower is pink with black spots) Seth: This is Infernous Lifeicha, the rare flower that when mixed with other ingredients such as vinegar, exotic spices, and in boiling hot water, it will bring anything back to life with it's unusual power. With the flower, we should be able to make the anditote, form it into its gas form, use my grenades to drop them and release the antidote, thus turning everyone back to normal. Kaitlyn: Alright. But does it say where it can be found? Rack: It says in dark and moist places. There's very few places like that in the City. Kaitlyn: Dang. It will take a long time just to find one place. Mordecai: Wait. I think I have an idea. (Scene goes to the Park; they open the cellar door and enter it; they turn on a flashlight and walk into a seperate room where the water heaters are, the ground is wet from leaking water from the heaters and it's dark) Ramona: This seems like a perfect place for it to grow. It's dark and moist. Skips: Guys, I think I found it. (Skips picks up a flower that's pink and has black spots) Seth: Infernous Lifeicha. We found it! Kaitlyn: Finally. Once we get this into your grenades, everything will be back together. Maybe I can find Artie when all of this madness is done. Rack: Artie? Benson: Her boyfriend. She told me. Arturo: Uh guys.....Did you hear something? (Groans and creaking are heard) Kaitlyn: (Whispering) Dang it. They found us. Go! (They run out of the cellar and go outside; zombies are seen everywhere heading towards them) Ramona: Whoa..... Rigby: We're screwed. Kaitlyn: No we aren't. The lab isn't that far away. If we can get there before the zombies do, we can be able to fill a few grenades with this and get everything back to normal. Mordecai: There is no way we can get there without being attacked! Kaitlyn: We can get there! Just trust me. Now RUN! (They start running; they almost get bit a few times but make it to the building before the zombies come) Kaitlyn: Arturo! Ramona! Guard the door! If any zombies come, kill them by any means necessary! Arturo and Ramona: Got it! (They stay at the door while Seth gets his grenades and dumps the gun powder out of them; Rack gets the ingredients) Seth: (Stirring the water) Vinegar. (Rack gives him the vinegar for which he dumps it into the pot) Seth: Spices. (Gets spices and puts them in) Seth: Now the flower. (He puts the flower in the water; the flower sinks into the water and turns the water pink) Seth: Perfect! Now to heat it up, contain it, and put it into the grenades. Arturo: Guys, are you done yet?! Seth: We're almost done! We just have to make it a gas! Ramona: Well, you better hurry up since we have a crowd here and we're barely keeping them off! (Arturo and Ramona are seen fighting off the zombies; Seth puts the potion into a clear glass box and into a microwave; it turns into gas quickly) Kaitlyn: Hurry up! We're running out of time! (Screams are heard) Kaitlyn: Arturo! Ramona! (Arturo and Ramona are now zombies and run towards Kaitlyn but she shoots them) Pops: Bad show! Seth: Get my grenades! (Rack runs to the table and gets the grenades and gives them to Seth) Seth: Come on! Come on! (Seth is putting the gas into the grenades when a zombie runs towards them) Rack: No! (Rack tries to fight the zombie but it bites him) Seth: I got them! (The same zombie who attacked Rack now tackles Seth) Seth: Guys! (He throws the grenades to them before he gets bit; Mordecai catches them and Kaitlyn runs up to them) Kaitlyn: Did you get the grenades?! Mordecai: I got them! Kaitlyn: Good! Now we have to reach the ceiling, drop the grenades, and have the potion do its work. But we have only these 3 so guard them for your life. Now let's go! (They use their weapons for the zombies coming in the lab; Kaitlyn opens a secret door in the wall) Kaitlyn: Go, go, go! (They run up the stairs; a zombie jumps out a window and Benson shots it in the head with an arrow) Kaitlyn: Nice shootin'. Benson: Thanks. (Zombies start filling the stairwell; they run upstairs; Kaitlyn and Skips hold the door to try and keep the zombies at bay; there is a helicopter and they walk up to it) Kaitlyn: Do you guys know how to control a helicopter? Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Pops: No. Kaitlyn: Of course. Mordecai and Rigby, you come with me. Skips, Benson, Pops, try to stay here and hold off these zombies until we drop the grenades. If you DO get bit, dont worry. It won't be for long. Now Benson, hold the door for me. (Benson runs to the door and holds the door with Skips while Kaitlyn, Mordecai, and Rigby run to the helicopter) Kaitlyn: Let's get this show on the road! (Kaitlyn puts her seatbelt on) Kaitlyn: Hang on men! We're going for a bumpy ride! (Kaitlyn flips a switch and the helicopter turns on; zombies start to get in and Benson, Skips, and Pops get their weapons ready) Skips: Benson, Pops, just in case we don't make it, you two were great friends. Benson: Thanks but let's don't think about that. Pops: Let's beat these ruffians! (Zombies run towards Benson, Pops, and Skips; A zombie comes from behind and bites Pops' shoulder) Pops: AAHH! Benson and Skips: POPS! (Pops drops his weapon and turns into a zombie) Benson: (Whispers) Come on guys, hurry up. (Scene goes to Kaitlyn, Mordecai, and Rigby in the helicopter) '' '''Kaitlyn: '''Alright guys, we only have 3 grenades so we need to be REALLY careful not to let them fall into non-populated areas. We're all counting on you two. '''Mordecai': Why do we ever get into this stuff? (A groan is heard) Rigby: What was that? Kaitlyn: (Gets her gun out) DUCK! (A zombie runs to Kaitlyn and she tries shotting him but keeps missing; Kaitlyn and the zombie fall out of the helicopter) Mordecai and Rigby: KAIT! (Kaitlyn screams as they fall and the zombie bites her on the way down; Kaitlyn falls into a dumpster and she comes out as a zombie) Mordecai: (Gets into the driver seat of the helicopter) Let's do this. Ready dude? Rigby: Ready. Bomb's away! (Rigby pulls the pin out of one of the grenades and drops it; it lands and the gas spreads quickly; everyone there turns back to normal; Mordecai flies them over the Park where Margaret, Eileen, and Audrey are) Rigby: Yo zombies! (The zombies see them and Rigby drops another grenade; all of them are back to normal) Margaret: What happened? Eileen: Look! It's Mordecai and Rigby! (They cheer as Mordecai and Rigby fly over to the lab; Benson, Skips, and Pops are all zombies now) Rigby: This better count. (Rigby throws the grenade towards the top of the building; the grenade doesnt explode and zombies start climbing each other to try and reach the helicopter) Mordecai: AH! (Mordecai flies the helicopter away but Zombie Skips gets on the helicopter) Rigby: MORDECAI! Mordecai: Take the wheel! (Mordecai punches Zombie Skips and Rigby starts flying the helicopter) Mordecai: Sorry dude, but I have to do this. (Mordecai pushes Zombie Skips out of the helicopter and he falls on the grenade; it explodes and the rest of the zombies turn back to normal) Seth: We're okay! Kaitlyn: They did it! Art: Way to go Mordecai and Rigby! (Everyone comes together as Mordecai and Rigby land the helicopter and get out of it) Rack: You guys can fly a helicopter? Rigby: Videogames, dude. Mordecai: They can surprisingly help you in situations. Benson: Yeah but now we gotta go back to the Park and clean up the wreckage. Mordecai and Rigby: Aww... Kaitlyn: But where's- Artie: Kait? (Artie walks towards Kaitlyn) Kaitlyn: Artie! (She runs up to him and they kiss) Kaitlyn: I never thought I would see you again! Artie: But here I am. Skips: Looks like everything is back to normal. Guess we'll head back. Seth: Hey Skips? Skips: Yeah? Seth: Can we come by sometime? So we can all hang out without the danger of zombies. Pops: That's a splendid idea! Rack: Well, guess we'll see you guys at some point. Mordecai: See ya dudes! (Scene goes to 6 months later; everyone is working and Mordecai runs up with the mail) Mordecai: Guys, we got a letter from Kait! Benson: 'Really? What does it say? ''(Mordecai opens the letter and there's a picture of Kaitlyn and Artie at their wedding) '''Rigby: (Reading) Hey guys. Sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding. We were so busy that we didn't think about you. But we're having a wedding ceremony next week and we want you to come. We owe you guys, for saving us all so we decided that you guys should speak at the ceremony! Hope to see you guys. Sincerely~Artie and Kait. Pops: A wedding? OH! How exciting! Skips: They seem happy together. Rigby: So, can we go? Benson: Yeah. She IS a friend after all. (A groan and ruslting in the bushes are heard) Pops: Another zombie?! (Benson walks up to the bush, Muscle Man with a zombie mask jumps out and Benson falls) Muscle Man: HAHA! Gotcha dudes! (Everyone laughs and the episode ends)